


Wine and Starshine

by justsomebucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, brownie attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomebucky/pseuds/justsomebucky
Summary: AU. Reader has a crappy day and Bucky just won’t stand for it.





	Wine and Starshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaAnne814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/gifts).



> I wrote this for Becca when she had a bad day. I hope she only has good days forever and ever.

The day from hell was officially, _finally_ coming to an end as evening arrived. It was warm out but not uncomfortable, and lightning bugs lit up the back yard as the sun disappeared. 

You were having _none_ of it. 

_Every little thing_ that could have gone wrong today did.

You were tired of pretending to be okay with everything. You wanted to yell, you wanted to sleep, you wanted to get this damn day over with already.

At this point, your only _actual_ plan was relax on the couch with some wine and that plate of brownies you baked earlier. In fact, you were nearly there with both items when the door opened behind you.

You whirled around, your eyes landing on one Bucky Barnes arriving home for the night. 

“Hey!”

“Hey, Doll,” he greeted you, eyes bright. His expression fell the second he spotted what was in your hands. “Bad day?”

“You could say that.”

Bucky walked over to you and gently took the wine and plate from your hands, setting them down on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around you.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, placing a sweet kiss to your temple. “What can I do?”

“Nothing.” Your voice was muffled as you buried your face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. “I’m fine.”

“You aren’t.”

You pulled back to protest, but he stopped you with a finger on your lips.

“You _aren’t_ ,” he repeated. “And I’m gonna fix that. We can sit here together on the couch like normal if you prefer, but I had something else in mind, if you’re up for it?”

Curiosity got the best of you. “Up for what?”

Bucky let his arms slide from your waist to grasp your hands in his. “It’s really nice outside right now. I was thinking we could pack this little party up and go up to top of the hill out back, maybe lay on a blanket and look at the stars for a while? I know how that relaxes you.”

A million things ran through your head at once: did you finish that email? Did you remember to pay that bill? Did you-

“Stop stressing,” he soothed, squeezing your hands gently. “Give me one hour under the stars, Doll.”

His blue-grey eyes were so sincere, so intent on helping end your day on a good note, you couldn’t possibly refuse him.

“Okay, Buck.”

You put the brownies in a baggie, while he found two insulated wine tumblers, and as the two of you headed out the door, you leaned over and kissed him. 

“Thank you.” The drama of the day was already beginning to feel like a distant memory. 

Bucky smiled back, giving you a look that made you feel like you put the stars in the sky. “Anything for you.”


End file.
